


A snack

by AlphaImpala



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Scott is a Good Friend, Stiles can't stop talking, derek hale is hot, detailed description of dereks body, inspired by the kissing booth 2, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaImpala/pseuds/AlphaImpala
Summary: Inspired by a scene in The Kissing Booth 2 (2020)Stiles tells the whole school just how hot Derek is.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 46





	A snack

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of dialog stolen directly from the movie because honestly it fits so perfect. 
> 
> Watch the movie or check out the clips on youtube and tell me it doesn't scream sterek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=acJ-HUCbYeM&t=9s & https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHsSU0E2uok

Stiles was almost always late to school. As much as he loved Rosco, his jeep just wasn’t the most reliable when it came to functioning as a mode of transportation. He had gone through almost a full roll of duct tape this morning before it was running. So it wasn’t unusual to find him sprinting down the empty hallways 5 (or more) minutes after first period already started. 

“STILES!” He heard someone yell and he skidded to a halt and whipped his head around. Finding a smirking red head poking her head out the front office. 

“Hey Lydia, I’d love to talk right now but if I don’t sneak into class before Coach take’s roll call, I’m gonna be running suicides till I die at practice today.”

Lydia just flipped her hair off her shoulder and winked at him. “I’ll write you a pass. Come here.” She said before she disappeared back into the main office.

Stiles was intrigued, so he followed her in. “You can do that?” 

“Of course.” She said matter-of-factly. “I’m an office aid and you don’t see anyone else in here.” Lydia walked behind the desk and pulled out a pad of paper from the desk drawer before picking up a pen and starting to scribble on it. “Wow. Thanks.” Stiles said, hopping up and sitting on the edge of the desk. 

Lydia was leaning on the desk, scribbling away on the late pass. “Did you hear? Someone got video of the new guy working out. It’s…a cinematic experience.” 

“Oh come on, how hot could this guy actually be?” Stiles asked, letting his backpack slip off his shoulder and taking the phone from her and pressing play. 

“WHOA! Sweet mercy….” He said, his eyes widening as the screen filled with a close up of a guy’s abs and pecs covered in sweat. The person in the video is clearly lifting weights and clearly very very shirtless. 

Lydia chuckled a bit at Stiles’ comment but he didn’t stop there. “Danny was totally right! This guy is a snack! Maybe the entree…maybe even the dessert too!” 

Lydia’s eyebrows rose, “Oh? Tell me more?”

“Maybe even the after after dessert. Look at this big meal we’re having now!” He said gesturing to the phone. “He could bench press you and me together…AT THE SAME TIME!” 

Stiles looked back to the phone and let the video continue to play. “Hold on, do I need glasses? Am I looking at a trey of ice cubes or a six pack? Am I right?! It incredible! It’s like his sweat creates its own glitter.” 

Lydia was clearly enjoying Stiles’ commentary which only fueled his rant even more. “Can we get two tickets to the gun show? Are those arms or cannons, Oh my god!”

“You know, I’m not really a butt person but now I TOTALLY understand people who are. I don’t know whether to lick it, smack it, bite it…I want to do all three of those things.” 

That comment actually made Lydia laugh out loud. “Was that an earthquake? Cuz I am SHOOK right now!” Stiles said, shimmying his body. 

“What is his name again?” Stiles asks, handing the phone back to her. “Derek Hale.” Lydia replies, taking the phone back and placing it in her bag. 

“Derek Hale? More like Derek HELL YES!”

Just then Scott, burst through the door and flings himself across the room, arms spread forward. His hands shoved Stiles’ backpack off the table and also off the intercom button that it had been sitting on. And then Scott collapsed to the floor. 

Stiles’ eyes went wide when he realized what just happened. All the shit he was spewing to Lydia about this guy was just broadcasted to the whole school. “You just made my morning.” Lydia said, tearing off the late pass and handing it to Stiles. Stiles’ eye went from the pass to Scott panting on the floor to the door of the main office where Coach Finstock was entering. “Stilinski what the hell was that?!”

————  
After what seemed to be the longest first period of his life consisting of a very confusing lecture from Coach about some sort of economic topic that somehow related to lacrosse, Stiles, Scott and Allison met up at Scotts locker.

“Heard your little morning announcement Stiles.” Allison said with a smile. “Is this new guy really that good looking?” She asked, which earned a surprised and worried look from Scott. 

“I’m sorry Allison, was my description not vivid enough? Did you not get the picture? I literally described 100 different ways the guy can GET IT.” Allison started to laugh but that only lasted a second before her eyes went wide and her hand flew to her mouth to try and muffle the laughter.

Stiles took a deep breath and turned around, eyes falling onto Mister tall, dark and muscly himself. Derek Hale stood there, arms across his chest and looking rightfully grumpy. “I take it you’re intercom boy?” Derek asked, raising a very intense eyebrow. 

“Well that’s just my alter ego. Mild mannered student by day, intercom boy by night. Saving the school day from the boring morning announcements. But I go by Stiles.” He says extending his hand. 

Derek unfolds his arms and returns the handshake. “I don’t know, Intercom Boy has a nice ring to it.” He says, allowing his sour expression to turn into a smirk. 

“Is this what you do, Mister…sour wolf! Go around, brooding and remind people of horrible moments in their life.”

Derek shook his head. “I didn’t mean it like that. To be honest, I came over to let you know it’s fine. No need to be embarrassed.” 

Stiles lets out a forced laugh, “HA! Embarrassed? Me? Embarrassed.” He looks back to Scott and Allison, “This guy thinks I’m embarrassed!” He turns back to Derek, “I’m definitely not embarrassed. If anything, you should be embarrassed and I should be apologizing to you…for your embarrassment.”

“Well I wasn’t embarrassed either.” Derek replies.

“Good. That’s good. Cuz that means I have nothing to apologize for. Cuz you’re not embarrassed. So…good.” 

“Anyway…It was nice to meet you, but I’m a little hungry so I’m gonna go get myself…a snack.” Derek’s smirk spread into a smile, showing off his bright teeth as he emphasized the last word, before he turned and walked away. 

Stiles stayed staring in Derek’s direction until he disappeared around the corner and then he quickly spun around and stepped face first into Scott’s locker door. 

Allison jumped a little at the sudden crash. She paused a second to let the shock of the collision wear off. “Well…I think you were right about his butt.” She said. 

“Oh yeah…could bounce a quarter off that thing.” Stiles replied, staring off into space like he is imagining it.


End file.
